Mao Dante
For the article about the series, see Demon Lord Dante :For the biker gang from Hell's Wind see Dante Mao Dante is a demon from various Go Nagai series. He's usually a big Godzilla like monster. Demon Lord Dante Manga In here, Thousands of years ago, an evil space alien calling itself God attacked the people of Sodom by using His Psychic powers to kill and revive em over and over again as punishment for them not letting him use their bodies. The people's hatred for God allowed them to absorb the energy and evolve into Demons. Dante tried to fight God with a jet fighter, but it was caught by a Pteranodon, which was caught by a Dinosaur, which was then zapped by God's energy, which fused em together by Dante's hatred. He fought against God but had his body sealed in the Himalayas, and his soul sent into the future to be reborn as a human. Years later, Ryo Utsugi was born and had dreams of demons. on a trip, he gets transported to the Himalayas and is willed to destroy the machines holding Dante's body in stasis. Dante's body eats him and regains its soul, then fights the Japanese military like a Kaiju. He also fights Zenon in a napalm fire who tries to make him give up on defeating God. However Ryo isn't aware of the past of Dante at this time. After a conversation about Ryo being Dante and his heart being Dante's heart he attacks Ryo with his 100 demons. He melts his demon warriors on Ryo to trap him in their goo but somehow Ryo wasn't in the demon goo (despite it forming his exact shape) and he rips Zenon in half from behind. As he was dying Zenon told Ryo about how he wanted God to be defeated and to raise a demon army to beat God as well as saying reference about Maoh Satan, Adam and Eve before dying offscreen. Later Ryo learns about his past from Medusa and decides to fight God to win back da urth. He's last seen on a mountain summoning demons. Anime someone fill this in. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen Though not directly involved in the story, Mao Dante's form emerges enveloping Mazinger Z whenever it is out of control, emphasizing the metaphor of Mazinger Z becoming a devil when used to destroy because of its power. Cameo's *Though not a cameo, Devilman was based on the story of Demon Lord Dante with many things like the mountain trip and fighting demons and stuff. *In Mazinger Z: Koji Kabuto riding in Mazinger Z's head is a thing on Ryo's face controlling Dane's body from da head. *Violence Jack: In Violence Jack Hell's Wind is Dante who's helmet has a design that looks like this Dante. *Re: Cutey Honey: In Re: Cutie Honey OVA 3 Sister Jill becomes a huge black monster like Dante. Category:Demon Characters Category:Demon Lord Dante Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters